The specific aim of the investigation is to correlate the optimal temperature for growth with the compositions of helical and nonhelical segments of 16s and 23s rRNA from selected psychrophilic, mesophilic, and thermophilic prokaryotes. In addition, the thermal stabilities of these rRNA's at particular ionic strengths and hydrogen ion concentration will be measured by changes in ultraviolet and infrared absorption and infrared emissions.